The Secret That Lies Behind Closed Doors
by Zykira MajesticWriter84
Summary: Another house is being added to Hogwarts? Guardians are going to be chosen to protect Hogwarts. Bill Weasley and Severus Snape are secret keepers? Whose worry about Voldemort when there's betrayal, lies, deceit and drama, inside the Order of the Phoenix and at Hogwarts?
1. Going Home

**This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.**

**Title: What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?**

**Pairings: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/OC, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley…there may be others.**

**Rating: MA**

_**Summary: **__There is a big secret in the Malfoy family, which not even Lucius Malfoy knows about. The only person who knows is Narcissa Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Abraxas Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall and Selena Alexandra Evans knows about it. After 16 years, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are about to go into their inheritance and the big secret is going to start to fall apart. Families are going to be torn apart. Friendships are going to be put to the test. Bonds are going to be made. Another house is being added to Hogwarts? Guardians are going to be chosen to protect Hogwarts. Bill Weasley and Severus Snape are secret keepers? Whose worry about Voldemort when there's betrayal, lies, deceit and drama, inside the Order of the Phoenix and at Hogwarts? _

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

Somewhere in the middle of Egypt, where there was nothing but sand, and the most breathtaking sky that was filled with bright stars. There was a light cool breeze in the air, but it was not enough to blow out the campfire where Bill Weasley was sitting. He was not alone; he was sitting with a good friend and partner of 2 and half years Selena Alexandra Evans. But Bill only calls her Alex, and that's the way she like it. Alex was 5'9 and 145lbs; she has black long hair with blonde highlights. She has a bad habit of smoking when she is extremely worried about something. There is a charm that she wears that supposed to keep her calm, and Bill made it for her when there were too many close calls that he began to lose count of. Bill has a crush on her for a while, but he realize that there was someone else in her heart that he could not fill as of yet. Bill look from the far distance, he noticed Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix coming towards them. Something must be up if he sends the phoenix. Fawkes drops the letter on Alex's lap and left without another thought.

_Selena Alexandra Evans,_

_ A lot has changed since the last time I have seen you. This old coot misses you very much. Your blood brother has changed into a bitter old bat of the dungeon. As you know, he is a spy for the light. He feels that you blame him for getting Lily killed, but I know that is not the case at all. As much as you love her I know you loved him very much as well. It kills me to see him like this; you will understand when you come home. Hogwarts is and always have been your home. The castle is calling for you and the next guardians. Voldemort is teaming up with vampires and other creatures to take down Hogwarts. However, this is not the reason I'm writing you this letter; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is going to be going through their inheritance. Lily Evans made you, Harry Potter's blood mother or god mother. He needs you now than ever. We took him away from the Dursleys and brought him to Hogwarts infirmary. _

_ The other matter is Draco Malfoy, once he goes through the transformation that spell will be broken. A lot of questions are going to be asked. Lucius Malfoy is freaking out right now. How are we going to explain this to him? I don't want this to send him back to Voldemort. You really need to come home. This old man is at his last wits. These boys are running a high fever and their magic are running wild. They are in a lot of pain and we don't know what to do. You are their conductors and they need you here, we need you here. So please hear this plea come home._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Wolfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

"What are you going to do?" Bill said as he stared at the fire. "Whatever it is, I'm behind you 100%"

"I know you are Bill. I guess we are going to Hogwarts immediately" Alex whispered, as she flicked her wand everything was put in her bag.

"May I ask you why?" Bill did the same and everything was put away.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are going through their inheritance and I'm the only one who can."

"How's that?"

"I'm a dark elven mage, and Draco and Harry are going through the changes. We really need to go now and I promise to finish telling you my story later okay."

"Deal."

She grabbed Bill's hand and took out a port key that had a Hogwarts symbol than activated it. Within minutes they were inside of Hogwarts. They ran towards to infirmary and Alex with the flick of her wrist opened the doors to the infirmary. Bill was close behind her.

"Headmaster, I'm here." Alex said as there was dead silence. She couldn't believe after 16 years she was standing across from Lucius and Albus.

"Dear Merlin child, welcome home. Can you help these boys?" Albus said as he let a tear drop fall from his face.

"Headmaster, who is this woman and what is going to be doing to my son?" Lucius sneered as he looked at Alex.

"Luc, stop it, she can help them. Let her and I trust her." Severus said as continued to stare at his blood sister.

"I don't give a damn right now, my son is going through something and I don't want just anybody working on my son." Yelled Lucius as he went around and tried to grab her, but Bill Weasley stepped in.

"Don't, I have seen her work miracles. She and I wouldn't be here if she could not help them. So back off Lucius and let her work." Bill said as swiftly blocked Lucius vision.

"Luc, she's not going to hurt them. She is my blood sister and Harry's blood mother. I put my oath on my magic; no harm will come to your son."

"I need their beds put together and I'm going to lie between them. Someone put an extension on these beds. Lucius grab Draco hand, and the reason is you are the boy's father. Severus, I need you to grab Harry's hand, and the reason; you are the closest to his mother." Alex said as she tried to struggle with the magic in the room.

Alex took of her glamour and showed her true form as a dark elven. Her eyes glow a light hazel color, her hair grew longer, and her nails became longer. Her ears became sharp at the tips and her shape of her body became a figure eight type body. She lay in between the two boys and joined their hands together. The magic was like a maelstrom but instantly calmed down. Draco's breathing became a steady calm beat and went into a deep sleep. On the other hand, Harry was struggling and going into convulsions. She couldn't let go of Draco's hand yet so she let go of Harry's hand and put her hand on top of his forehead where the scare was at. Her magic began to wrap around Harry like a blanket. His scar was bleeding and she used all she had to take the pain away from Harry that Voldemort was giving to Harry, so she transferred his pain to her with Occlumency. Harry's body went limp and Alex's body went into convulsions. She barely was able to call out Bill's name.

"BILL!" she cried out. Immediately, Bill took off his shirt and opens hers so they could be skin to skin.

"Merlin, your body is freezing." He said as he lay on top of her and gave her some of his magic.

"What in the world is going on?" Severus said as he stilled had his hand holding Harry's.

"Professor, I'm feeding her my magic, she doesn't have conductors right now but me. I'm fine, she's on the other hand is fighting with Voldemort right now. She's ice cold, but she is warming up though."

"My boy, what did she do?" Albus whispered as watch the whole ordeal.

"She took away Harry's pain and made it hers."

"Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine. Right now all she needs is sleep" he said as she got off her and connect her hand back with Harry's. "Well now we know that Draco and Harry are dark elemental elven. Any scars or blemishes that they had are gone now. The guys are absolutely gorgeous. She will probably advance train them in glamour."

Lucius was staring at Alex and Draco's magic. He saw silver strain of magic that was his, a gold strain that must have been the lady they called Alex strain. He didn't see Narcissa's strain of magic and she's is Draco's mother. But only strains where there is Alex, Lucius, and Draco's magic strain. He wasn't the only one in shock, Severus and Bill noticed it as well. Severus already came to the conclusion, but didn't say a word. He wouldn't say anything until he talked to Alex. Bill looked at Severus and nod; it seems that they were both in agreement. Dumbledore watched closely at Draco's hair began to change, showing black streaks of hair coming through. Harry's hair was beginning to show red streaks in it. The different color streaks of hair represent the biological mothers of the elven sons.

"Can someone tell me why there is no magical strain of my wife in my son? Lucius asked "And if you can not answer that one, how about this one, who is my son a dark elemental elven when it don't run in the Black or Malfoy family?"


	2. Child's Adult Mind

**This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.**

**Title: What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?**

**Author's Speech:** _Some of you may know that I was starting to write a fanfiction called Hogwarts Guardian, but I realize that this story is much better. I decided to join both story together and a make more interesting. There are some changes I'm going to make and insert into this story, with the last on I started on so please be patient and enjoy the story. I noticed I made some errors and I'm truly sorry. This chapter and the next are kind of hard for me to write; however, I hope you can understand. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask them. Please review._

_Chapter 2: Going through a Child's Adult Mind._

While protecting Harry's thoughts from Voldemort, Alexandra accidently stepped into one of his memories. Vernon Dursley had Harry by the throat choking him to every inch with his life. Another memory was when Petunia was gone that day; he would drag Harry down into a secret room in the basement and chain Harry to the wall. Not only has Vernon physically assaulted Harry but sexually as well. Alex will make sure that Vernon will pay for his ignorance.

Petunia knows better than abused an elven prince. She was supposed to teach Harry about the culture of the dark elemental elven culture. But she hasn't, and she will be treating as an enemy. In the elven culture, it is a high offense to abuse a male prince or female princess. Lady Iris would not be pleased with Petunia. Telling a child that her parents died in a car crash, because of the father was a drunk.

Wizards and Elven have been working together since the beginning of Merlin. Mostly every pureblood family is strong descendants of Merlin or has elven bloodline. The Potters are the descendants of Godric Gryffindor. Malfoys and Snapes are descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The Lovegoods and Longbottoms are descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Diggorys are descendants of Helena Hufflepuff. The Evans families are pureblood Elven, meaning most of dark elemental elven comes from Lady Iris children. It is rumored that Salazar Slytherin is the son of Merlin and Lady Iris, but again only rumors. So Alex can see how Potter could be put into Slytherin House.

Alex woke out of her healing process and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating on what she can do to Vernon. But at that moment she had an urge to smoke a cigarette. She going through nicotine fit at that moment. After seeing Lucius again after 16 years, it was very hard on her heart and nerves. She put Draco's and Harry's hand together so the magic can continue to circulate between the two of them. She had to sneak out and go towards the Pit.

She made it to the Slytherin Tower in the Pit and sat there looking at the stars. She took out a cigarette and realizes she didn't have a lighter.

"Fuck me senseless and make me a Weasley, I didn't bring a lighter." She mumbled to herself as she was continued to look for a lighter. "There's no way I'm going back in the castle without smoking a cigarette."

"Well I can make that arranged for you. Only if you let me." Said the mysterious person who gave her flame from the lighter.

"Which part?"

"I can fuck you senseless and make you a Weasley, which one do you prefer first?"

"Let me think on that. What are you doing here?"

Bill sat down next to her and put his arms around him. Alex feels the connection between her and Bill, and she wants to be with him but she feels like there is something missing from her heart. She realized that she can't live without Bill as he is her conductor, who keeps her grounded at all times.

"When were you going to tell me that Draco Malfoy is your son?"

"How in the blue hell did you know that?"

"The magic strains gave it away and Draco's hair."

"It's a long story and complicated."

"Well, I'm all ears."

"I would like to know the answer to his question too?" Said Severus as he sat next Alex on her left side. "Honestly, how come Luc does not remember you?"

"Fuck Sev, stop doing that! Albus had him obliverate him."

"WHAT?!" Bill and Severus yelled at the same time. Severus took out the firewhiskey and passed it around after he took a drink.

"It wasn't like Albus wanted to, but Abraxas Malfoy wanted to be done."

"Why?" Bill said as after he took a swig of firewhiskey. "Professor, you added something to this."

"Yep, it has a personal batch I made."

"It was to protect the Malfoy family, and the fact that Narcissa Black Malfoy had it to believe that I killed her first born. She was jealous of the relationship that I had with Lucius. Our friendship couldn't be broken. After what Black did to me, Lucius was there for me when I need him besides Sev. Anyways, Lord Malfoy believed that pureblood is only way to keep the bloodline strong. At that time, I didn't know I was pregnant with Draco. Lucius and I secretly dated throughout Hogwarts thanks to Severus."

"I remember that, you were first muggle that Lucius felled in love with. I couldn't believe that Luc, asked you to the Senior Yule. I couldn't believe that he kissed you in front of his father."

"What did Sirius Black do to you?" Bill said holding the new firewhiskey.

"Pass the firewhiskey, this is some good shit. He cheated on me with Remus, but it wasn't Remus fault. He was under the impression that it was going to be a tri-relationship, but Siri didn't tell him everything that I said. I didn't mind being in a relationship with Remus, but I needed time to think. Narcissa found out I was pregnant and told Malfoy's father that I was pregnant by Sirius, so it made it seem I was cheating on Lucius. The only person who knew that I was telling the truth was Remus and Lily. He did that crazy sniff between the legs thing and Lily was good with Charms. The truth didn't come out until I had Draco and the boy came out looking a splitting image of Lucius. But it was too late, Narcissa and Lucius were already married and his memory of me was erased. According to the elven culture, if the child is a girl, it goes with the mother; however, if it is a boy, he goes with the father. So I had to leave my son with Lucius. I gave my son to his grandfather, who surprisingly didn't look too happy at all."

Alex had tears in her eyes, just thinking about her son. She realized that she missed her son and wanted to hold him into her arms. Bill and Severus looked at each other and held her in their arms.

"You can be with your son now." Bill whispered, but Severus knew that was not the case.

"I cannot, Lord Malfoy didn't believe in divorced and scandal. Narcissa is Lady Malfoy and she raised Draco for sixteen years as her own, even though she was never pregnant with one of her own. In the elven culture, if the father of the child marries another, the mother gives all parental rights to the woman that the child's father married. "

"That's Bullshit; all of this is under false pretense."

"However, the fact still remains the same. She is Lady Malfoy because she is married to Lucius. Plus that's around the same time that Lady Iris had appeared to me about my training."

"She's not a Lady Malfoy." Sev stated in a matter of fact way.

"What are you talking about Professor?" Bill stated.

"Will stop calling me Professor, we just got done drinking three bottles of my personal firewhiskey. But to answer your question, Lucius's father never gave Luc the title of Lord."

"Why?"

"Something about a Lord never serves a Master and he won't get it until everything is right. That's what I got from Luc. So Lucius is Master and Narcissa is Mistress Malfoy."

"That's weird."

"Well gentlemen, I have something else I need to do and it will help with my frustration. Severus, we will talk again about how you been treating Harry."

With that message Alex disappeared. Severus was dreading the conversation that he was going to have with Alex. He missed her a lot as much as he missed Lily. Alex appeared in the bedroom of Petunia and Vernon. She casted a sleeping charms so Vernon would wake quite yet.

"Petunia Evans Dursley, wake up this instant!" Alex yelled.

"Blood hell, what are you doing back?" whispered Petunia, she was visibly trembling at the sight of Alex. "Lady Selena, why have you returned to me with your humble presence?"

"Do you remember what I told you when Harry was sent to your home?"

"Yes."

"You have not been following what I told you to do, have you?"

"He….."

"He what? Did he do accidental magic? He is supposed to at that age. You are with Elven blood. He is a prince of the dark elemental elven. You have disregarded your teachings of Lady Iris and what our mother has taught us. Are you ready to receive your punishment?"

"Please, have mercy Lady Selena."

"Did you have mercy on your own flesh and blood Petunia? You will not get any mercy from me, but Lady Iris loves all her children and shall give mercy to all. Leave here and take your son and come back within an hour. You will live here with your husband until deaths do your part. You will live with the sins of your husband and the reminder of what he has done." Alex touched Petunia's head and gave her the pain and memories of Vernon did to Harry.

Vernon woke up calling for Petunia, but there was no answer as he was face to face with Alex. She made Petunia and Dudley leave the house and told them not to come back until an hour from when they left. Alex was a mage who is able to do wandless magic and her words are lethal. When she put authority in her voice she is able to control and command everything in her sight and her magic force the individual to do as she says. She is a master of the four elements and able to conjure any of the elements at any time.

She couldn't understand what Albus Dumbledore was thinking of putting Harry in that place. He knew that Petunia hate magic. He must not have realized that Blood ward would work, if only there is love in the house. Snake boy (Voldemort) was too stupid to realize it. She knew she had make some cussing to do, that including Severus Snape as well. He wasn't helping the matter; he was just as abusive verbally abusive than any physical abuse. That's something that she will work him on with.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE, YOU FREAK!" Vernon yelled as he made his way to Alex. "YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE."

"Neither is yours, now lie down and shut the fuck up." She whispered in a calm but deadly way. Her magic made him lie down as she straddled him and dared him to move. "You don't think I know what you did to my godson, you nasty son of bitch. You honestly think I'm going to let you get away from with neglecting and sexually abusing Harry. Have you lost your damn mind? Because what I got for you is worse than Voldemort can do to you."

"The little whore got what he deserved, that tight ass hole was the best I ever had." Vernon laughed then went pale in an instant. Alex had death in her eyes; there was no one there to bring her back to the living. She took out a small needle out and sat it on the table. With a flick of the wrist, Vernon's pants was off and another silence barrier around the house.

"There is an old saying that someone told me, if you call a child a whore or any types of name then you are calling the parent that name." She said as she grabbed Vernon by the neck and squeezed until she heard choking sounds coming out of his mouth. "Lily was no whore, so better watch what you say because I will kill you and no one really will give a damn." She had enough pressure on his throat that she need that he was still able to breathe. She conjured up a fireball and set it right on top of the needle so it can get hot.

"I'm going to leave you with a parting gift from Harry and I to you. I told you and Petunia, anyone who messes with my blood family will feel my wrath. I can't kill you, but Merlin knows I do. So I'm going to give you one percent of my wrath."

Alex immobilizes Vernon and with a flick of the finger the hot needle went towards Vernon's penis; with another flick, it inserted itself in the slit of the penis and Vernon's screamed bloody murder as it burned the inside of his penis up. His screams were like music to her ears. She had a smile on her face that Voldie would have been proud of.

"You may never use that penis again for sex, because if you do you will feel the pain that you felt now for the rest of your life. The needle will come out in 3 days top, but I made sure that the pain will never go away. I will see you in hell."

Alexandra made everything back to normal and Petunia walked through the door with her son. She saw Vernon in the fetal position and ran towards him.

"What have you done to him?" Petunia cried

"Nothing that he didn't deserve, I'm out of here but let me tell you this Petunia, if he touches your nephew in a he shouldn't do, then you might want to look and think about your son.

Alex walked out the house and she whispered to herself 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'

"For I am the Dragon that sleeps."


	3. Knowledge is a better term

**This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.**

**Title: What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?**

**Author's Speech: **_Thank you for the reviews and that good stuff. I'm really at a pickle right now, because I don't know how to bring out the Lucius getting his memory back or when should the truth come out and who tells it. It won't be Bill or Severus. Off with the next chapter._

_Chapter 3: Knowledge is the better term._

It's been two days, since Draco went through his inheritance. Lucius has been by his side; however, there's been something bothering him since Alex came into the picture. '_Why didn't he see his wife's magic strain? No matter, what happen during an inheritance, you should be able to see both parents strain in the child.' _Lucius was sitting at his desk at the Malfoy Manor. He was expecting a visit from his wife and Severus later that day. He took a sip of vodka from his glass and began to ponder.

'_I don't get it, how does everyone know her except for me? If she was in the same class or even younger class, I would have known about her.'_

An idea had pop in Lucius head and he snapped his fingers and called on his elf servant Winky.

"Yes, Master Malfoy. What can I help you with?"

"What can you tell me about the dark elemental elven?"

"They are pureblood beings like you wizards are. Elves like us only touch the bases when it comes to magic. We are commoners to them as they are royalty to us. We look upon them to protect us from evil. They don't harm us or use us like slaves like wizards do. We are treated as family."

"What else can you tell me about the dark elven?"

"Females are mostly healers and mages. Males are warriors and protectors of the family. They has been living among muggles for ages and no one has seen a pureblood for a while."

"How can you tell if an elven is a pureblood or not?"

"The ears give them away. For example, Master Draco is pure blood because his mother was pureblood. Now that I think about it, I believe that Master Draco is actually a prince elven; just like Harry Potter. His mother is a princess for a fact. Only the Royal have pointy ears"

"So are there a lot dark elven?"

"No, Master, they were wipe by war with the Dark Lord and they muggleborns thin out the blood line. There is hope in our race."

"So, Narcissa is a princess then."

"No, she is not Master."

"What not?"

"She cannot be a Black and Evans, they are not compatible."

"Explain!"

"Let's see, Lady Malfoy is a Black and since the there is no male Evans, she can't be pureblood. The Evans families are pureblood elven and they are women; however, Harry Potter's grandmother married a muggleborns, but Lily Evans married a pure blood wizard named James Potter making Harry Potter a pureblood elven and wizard. You, Master are a pureblood, and Draco's mother is a pureblood elven who is royalty and is the last female of the Elven race."

"Narcissa is not Draco's mother then, that's impossible. I would remember if I had another woman pregnant."

"Not impossible sir, since you are Draco's father and married your wife before he was born. The real mother lost parental rights when you married."

"Do you know who is Draco's biological mother is?"

"I cannot answer that, Sir."

"Why in the bloody hell not?"

"I was sworn into secrecy, sir."

"Who knows the Draco's biological mother? Can you answer that?"

"Mrs. Malfoy and the late Lord Malfoy are the only one who may know."

"One more question Winky, and I let you go."

"Sir?"

"Have you heard of a Dark Elf named Alex, it could be short for Alexandra, Alexandria."

"Yes sir, that Lady Selena Alexandra Evans, the last princess of us Elves. She's a true believer of Lady Iris."

"You may leave."

When Winky left, Lucius threw his glass of liquor across the room. He was beyond angry, he was plain out levied. He needed a drink and something heavy black Bourbon heavy on the rocks, with a mixture of Severus's fire whiskey. He sat on the couch by the fire when Severus and Narcissa walked through the door. Severus knew the mood from anywhere and in that instant he knew that Lucius was ill.

"Cissa, how about you go see Draco at the infirmary at Hogwarts?" Severus whispered.

"No, old friend, she has no right to see my son. She has been lying to me for 16 years." Lucius sneered at Severus but giving Narcissa a deadly glare.

"What are you talking about Luc?"

"She is not Draco's mother, well at least biological mother."

"How could you say that to me Lucius?" Narcissa yelled and went to slap him in his face but he stopped her before it could have touched his face.

"Then explain to me, my dear wife, why is it, it took a woman with no relation was able to help my son? To only find out that my son is dark elf and there is no residue strain of your magic in him." He said as he pushed the woman away from.

"You could be mistaken. From what I heard, you were in a panic."

"Why did it take you two days to come home? Was you with another man or since he's not your biological son, it didn't matter because you knew his real mother was on his way?"

"Go to hell Lucius, I'm going to see my son. Maybe if you stop drinking, you might mellow out."

"Don't you dare go to my son, until I figure this mess out, do you understand?"

"You can't stop me, I am his mother. I raised him, not her and I loved him, not her."

"So you admit that you are not Draco's biological mother?" Severus looked at Narcissa and Lucius dumbfound and Lucius had a smirk on his face like he was saying caught you.

Standing in the doorway was Draco with tears in his eyes.

"Then who is my real mother?"

Meanwhile….

"Headmaster, I told you before I left the first time. I will not become a teacher here." Alex said as she slumped in the chair eating lemon drops.

"Look, the school needs a DADA teacher; you are one of the best students in that class. Plus the castle has finally settled down since you came back. Plus, you will be teaching 5th, 6th, and 7th year students. Professor Lupin is taking 1st and 2nd years and Professor Black 3rd and 4th year students." Albus stated as he took a bite out of the snickers.

"Mooney is pretty good with kids, but Fleabag is another story."

"Well, look what cat dragged in. I didn't know that my ex-fiancé is back in town." Sirius snapped out transforming into his human self.

"Damn it Remus, I told you make sure that he get his daily shots, he looks like he's foaming at the mouth." Alex gave the werewolf a hug and kiss on cheek. "It's good seeing you again after all these years."

"What? No kiss for me?"

"Nope, I'm afraid that I might get thrush of the mouth."

Bill Weasley had his back turn from everyone, trying to hold the laugh in but his back was trembling.

"Bill, are you okay over there?" Alex said as she put a grin on her face.

"Yeah, in a minute, continue as you were." Bill cried out as he tried not to laugh.

"Come on Al, you are not still mad at me, are you?" Said Sirius

"What do you think, you believe Narcissa over your fiancé even after what you did?" Alex yelled.

"You said that you wanted to be in a tri-relationship with Remus and me."

"Mangy brain mutt, I said I would think about it. I honestly wasn't expecting to come home and see Remus in balls deep. So yes, I went to Lucius but nothing happen."

Remus's ears went red like a tomato; Bill snorted and slide down the wall laughing so hard, he was barely breathing. Headmaster started choking on a lemon drop. Minerva was hitting the Headmaster on the back until the lemon drop came out and went into the tea. Narcissa bust through the door and started yelling at the Headmaster.

"HOW COULD YOU HEADMASTER?" She yelled with tears coming down her face. Alex was trying to slip out the door when Remus caught her by collar and held her in place.

"Cissy, why are you upset?" Sirius calmly said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes Lady Malfoy, tell me why are you upset." Headmaster asked with a glint in his eyes.

"You told Lucius about Draco!"

"Well, yes I did. He is his father."

"Don't play dumb with me. You told Lucius that I was not Draco's mother."

"I did not; I'm under Wizard Oath not to say what happen 16 years ago. However, Mr. Malfoy is not a stupid young man; he knows how to read magical strains. He was the one, who got to his son. If you would have come when I first sent for you, I would not have to call Lucius."

Narcissa looked around the room and stared at the woman, who she hoped that never cross path with again.

"You BITCH!" Narcissa yelled as she took her wand out and point at Alex and Alex returned the favor. Bill took out his wand and pointed at Sirius, who pointing at Alex. Remus growled.

"Try me" was all Alex said when another person walked into the room.

"Expelliarmus !"

all the wands were taken out of their hands. Harry stood at the door with the wands in his hand.

"Harry, my dear boy, you look good and healthy." Headmaster said as he tried to put everyone attention on Harry and not the situation itself.

"Thanks, but can someone tell me what's going on. I thought Voldemort was in here with all the wands were at each other throats."

"It's nothing, just adults having a disagreement. Right everyone?" Remus said as he let go of Alex collar, Bill held Alex to calm her down and Sirius hushed Narcissa. That's when everyone said yes.

"Hi, Mooney, Padfoot, Mrs. Malfoy and Bill, it's nice to see you all well." He smiled. "I haven't forgot about you Professor, hello." Sirius and Remus gave Harry a hug and the professor just smiled. Bill scuffled the top of his hair.

"Harry, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Professor Evans and she is the new DADA instructor.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Hi Harry, I am also your godmother. I knew your mother." Alex said as she hugged him.


	4. A Father's Pain

**This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.**

**Title: What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?**

**Author's Speech: I am so sorry about being late on this; I literally had a writer's block. I didn't know which way to go with this. **_Thank you to the ones who are viewing and becoming followers of my story. I would like to hear from you guys. Especially some of your inputs never know your ideas would be place in here somewhere. I want to apologize on the errors I made in the story; I will try to do better. On with the story…._

_Chapter 4: A Father's Pain._

Severus finally got Lucius to calm down and sit on the couch. He handed him a bottle of sober potion and him drink it.

"Sev, I don't want to be sober. I want to know the truth." Lucius said as he began to pace in front of his desk.

"Luc, okay what exactly are you accusing Cissy of." Sev said, but he knew the answer to that question anyways. He couldn't give Luc the answer that he needed because Alex is his blood sister and he was the secret keeper.

"Lying to me about Draco, I don't understand why I can't remember Alex."

"Is it really that important?"

"Of course it is it feels like I'm missing something in this big secret."

"Have you thought about asking Headmaster?"

"No, I haven't, knowing him he would be cryptic as ever."

"True, but the way you were acting is very un-Malfoy like. Even if there is a secret that big, I can say that Headmaster and your father would have known about."

"Point taken…But let me ask you something, if Lily kept a secret from you for 16 years like…Harry is actually your son, you would be doing the same, am I right?"

"That's not the point. But I would be pissed. How did you find out that Narcissa was not Draco's mother?"

"I had an elf history lesson given by Winky."

"Well, I never thought to ask an elf."

"Let it go for now, your son is distraught and confused."

"We both need to answers. I'm going to get them."

There was knock on the door. Winky left them in and introduced them as Malfoy's attorneys. Lucius was shock to see his father's attorneys standing in front of him.

"Is there I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Mr. Malfoy, we are delivering letters that your father has instructed when Young Draco Malfoy hits inheritance. Mr. Severus Snape, you letter has been sent to your private quarters at Hogwarts. Is that okay?" Said the attorney as he passed out the letters to Lucius and turned to Severus.

"That's fine." Severus said as he looked at Lucius.

"Where would you like to send Narcissa Black's letter?"

"You can address her as Mrs. Malfoy and leave it here."

"Sorry, Lord Malfoy but according to our instruction and what he (Abraxas) has written in his last moments. If she did not produce an heir to the Malfoy, the contract is invalid. She has not followed the contract. She is no longer a Malfoy."

"What contract are you talking about?"

"The contract that states Narcissa Black needs to produces a Malfoy during the 16 years marriage to you, and only then she can keep the name Malfoy and become Lady Malfoy."

"Is this before Draco or after?"

"After young Malfoy, according to our records Mrs. Black has never been pregnant before or after Draco. Your two children belong to you and Draco's mother." Severus spitted out his tea and start coughing and trying to keep up with the drama.

"Wait, I only have one child and that's Draco."

"No, your son Draco is a twin. I'm sorry Lord Malfoy, but I have to go. I think its best that you read the letter from your father to get the answers that you need."

"Sev can stay a little longer while I read this letter from my father." Lucius said as he open the letter.

"Sure." Severus brought out the Fire-whiskey and started taking sips. Lucius sat at the couch by the fire and started reading the letter.

_**Lucius,**_

_** By the time you get this letter, I be long gone and Draco would be beginning his inheritance or already been through it. As a pureblood, old and set in his wizard ways, I have been outsmarted by wizard, a woman no doubt. She had me to believe that the woman was a half pureblood who served Lord Voldemort. She told me that the woman was pregnant with Sirius Black and carrying his first born, which made me believe that she cheated on you. I got so angry that I had Albus Dumbledore put a temporary obliverate spell on you, so you could not remember her. By the time I found out the truth, it was too late and you already married Narcissa Black. You probably wonder how I found out the truth. It was two honest Gryffindors named Lily Evans and Remus Lupin who told me and the birth of your twins. Yes, you read it right your twins. Iris Lucia Evans-Malfoy didn't make it; she was a beautiful girl who looked just like her mother. The mother of your children went under distress and she almost lost Draco because it, so we had to sedate her and temporary obliverate her as well. So she doesn't remember losing her daughter.**_

_** You always asked me about the grave that is in garden and now I can tell you now that your daughter's grave are in the garden. Narcissa was not too happy about it, but at the time it was my house and my rules. If she didn't like it, she should have come out with the truth. I am the reason that you don't like muggleborns, and I'm very sorry. At that time, I didn't know that she was a dark elemental elf until I met Lady Iris of the Elven. They are beautiful men and women who are neutral to the war against civil conflict within Wizards. I don't know who Voldemort found out about them, but I tried to get you not to follow him because of your son. But at the end I was too late to stop the hatred that I had made in you.**_

_** I made Narcissa sign a contract that she needed to produce a Malfoy heir before Draco's inheritance or she will lose everything. That's when I caught her in the bed with your older brother Maximus and that was the last straw for me. That's when I stated that I would not give the Lord Malfoy title until everything was made right. You must stay with that Black woman until Lord Voldemort is destroyed. Do not let him get your son, and the reason is that Draco can carry children because of Elven bloodline in him. If Voldemort get him pregnant, all he has to do is kill Draco and disappear with that child. That child will become the next Dark Lord. I am very sorry Lucius, I never meant to hurt you like this, but now I'm trying to make things right. By the way, you are probably wondering who the mother of your children are:**_

_**SELENA ALEXANDRA EVANS **_

_**She is the true Lady Malfoy and the mother of your children. You might want to know that you will be sharing with another man. You are her Slytherin and another would be her Gryffindor.**_

_**Now my son, I know you don't like to share, but she is different since you went to school with her. You must a lot has changed since then. Oh, I almost forget your memory will come back little by little. So go with the flow. Protect your son and your future wife. If you need any more information, read up on it in our library.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Abraxas Malfoy.**_

Lucius dropped the letter on the floor with tears falling down his cheeks. He slowly got off the couch and went to the door that led to the garden. Lucius had the bottle of black bourbon in his hands, his whole body was shaking, and he let out a strangled cried that would break anyone's heart. Severus caught the bottle before it hit the floor, while Lucius tried to pull out his hair in pain and in frustration. The painful scream brought Severus to his knees as he never saw Lucius like this. It pained him to see his old friend in such pain.

"Lucius, where are you going? What is the matter?" Severus asked as he walked towards Lucius but Lucius put up his hand to stop Severus.

"I'm going to say hello to my daughter for the first time and say good bye for the last time." Lucius cried.

He watch Lucius crawl out to the garden and hug the tombstone like a father holding a child. His heart broke as he realized what Lucius said. For 16 years, Lucius didn't know that he had a daughter and never got to held her or tell her I love you. Severus went outside and held his old friend and cried with him.


	5. Flaring Tempers

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.

**Title: What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?**

**Author's Speech: **_I am so sorry about being late on this; I literally had a writer's block. I didn't know which way to go with this. Sorry, that it took so long for me to get back to you all. Thanks to the newcomers and followers. __Thank you to the ones who are viewing and becoming followers of my story. I would like to hear from you guys. Especially some of your inputs never know your ideas would be place in here somewhere. I want to apologize on the errors I made in the story; I will try to do better. On with the story…._

_Chapter 5: Tempers flare_

"Headmaster, are you sure this is okay? Alex said as she sat in the chair, eating lemon drops. "Hey, they don't have calming draught in them."

"Do you think we need them?" said the Headmaster

"Of course, Sirius is not going to be happy to see me since I disappeared over 16 years ago. Also that I'm about to break his nose during the argument that we are about to have in less 2 minutes. As you know, I don't hold my tongue for no one.

"Sooner or later, you will have to talk to Lucius especially. That secret that you are carrying and what you did is going to hurt you and him in the long run."

"You are starting to sound like a meddling old coot."

"I am, but it is the truth. When he finds out that we took his memories from him and didn't give him a chance of truth and decision, it will hurt him."

"I'm part human, unknown, and the descendant of the two founder of this school. Not only that, Narcissa and Voldie…he, I mean what he did to me I can't forgive them both for joining him."

"People have made terrible mistakes, and they have atoned from them. Give them a chance."

"Headmaster, what the bloody hell is going on? Why in the hell have I been moved to morning classes and Lucius is doing transfiguration classes and not DADA?" Severus sneered and walked in with his robes bellowing behind him. Alex still had her back turned against to Severus. "Have you lost you damn mind, he don't need a newbie from America to teach our students? Honestly, I think you are getting senile in your old age." Alex did a loud hissing sound that brought the men to a silence.

"Do not disrespect the Headmaster in my presence? I do not take kindly to people who are traitors and switch sides because they can't live up to their mistakes."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME?" Severus aid as he hissed Bill watched as the woman's hair started to move on it's on and there was no wind in the room.

"Severus, Don't!"

In that instant, Alex kneed Severus in the abdomen, grabbed his wand and tossed it on the desk and grabbed him by the throat. She took off her glasses and showed him the eyes of dark elven and Salazar Slytherin.

"Alex, I'm sorry?"

"Don't Alex me…you are an embarrassment to the Snape and Slytherin name. I think we should have that quick little talk. I would have thought, you of all people will understand the will of the Founders. But you followed that want to be snake boy Voldemort, believing he would give you power and acceptance that you need. You honestly believe that he is Salazar Slytherin's heir. His heir was not a male but a female and she would be the guardian of Hogwarts." She said.

Severus looked at her with anger, fear, and awe. He hasn't seen his blood sister in sixteen years. He finally had his family back home and the first thing he does is pissed her off. With one look in her eyes, he knew he betrayed her in the worse way.

"Alex, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt like this."

"But you did. I told you before I left to not to get involved with him. You told me and promise me that you wouldn't. Did you forget that we are tied together? You, Lily, and I are blood guardians. Only your magic and Bills can calm me down when I get anger. I told you not to let your anger and bitterness for Potter turn you away from something good. This is how you repaid me?"

"You don't understand…"

"Understand what? That you loved her. Of course I do, just I loved someone that I can never have. But you did the mistakable by calling her dark elven and a freak! I am what she was; I am a dark elven and freak, is that how you feel about me?"

"Merlin no, I love you so much, I was heartbroken when you left. I felt alone, I wanted to be where you were. I was very bitter; I needed a way to take my revenge against everyone. I'm so sorry, my love one."

Severus let out a howling sob as they both slide down the door. Minerva was already crying her heart out. Albus had transfigured a box of tissue and floated it over there to her.

"All is forgiven, my blood bond. Let us reconnect our bond with a blood kiss."

"Okay Alex took out a knife and cut each other's right hand. She smeared her blood on his lips and he did the same.

"By the blood of my blood, I shall reconnect with my brother. For I shall feel what he feel, see what he see, and protect what is necessary to keep us alive. I shall reconnect this bond with a shared and agreement kiss." She whispered there was a light glow coming from them and the kiss was intimate as it could be. The dark mark that was once there was no more and what was is in its place a phoenix symbol. "We are reconnected my brother, stand tall, and reclaim you heritage name."

"For I shall, my sister."

"Now, since I have dealt with that problem. What is next on the list, Headmaster?"

"I shall introduce you to the students this year."

"I hate kids, grrrrrr, do you really have to introduce me."

"Yes, but you will be in split house, since you were never put in a specific house."

"Wait, you was never put into a certain house?" asked Bill as stared at her like he what else is he going to find out about her.

"That is correct."

"I think I put you under as co-head of Slytherin and co-head Gryffindor."

"Like hell, what are you trying to do Albus."

"Make you come to a realization."

"I swear if you don't change what you are doing, you will regret it. I will become another Severus Snape to these children."

"Do as you must, but my ruling still stands. Don't be too hard on the children."

"Damn you, you Albus old coot!"

Bill started snickering with a straight face, but he couldn't do it. His laughter went through Alex like she on the ocean riding the waves. It made her feel calm and that was a good thing.

"Albus, do I even have quarters?"

"Yes, my dear…you have my quarters, wait….you have the DADA quarters actually. The castle will maneuver foundation for you. Dear Severus, could you make sure Potter and Malfoy is occupied." Alex heard him mumbling about Saint Potter and devious godson.

"Someone explain to me how in the blue blazes does he do that with his robes? Minerva said as she watches him leave the room. "He gets so uptight when it comes to Potter."

"Is he still going on about Potter stealing Lily away from him?" Alex said as she was getting ready to leave. "By the way he was staring at Harry after the inheritance I know he has a thing for Harry."

"That can't be Severus isn't gay." Bill said as he looked at Alex

"No he's not, he's Bi-sexual."

"How do you know this?"

"Take my word for it."

"So what hell is his problem with Harry Potter?"

"Well, Harry doesn't take his lip from Severus." Minerva stated

"That's understandable; I wouldn't take his lip either. Bitter old bat…Blimely!" Alex laughed

"What?" Bill and Minerva looked at her then light bulbs went off in their head as well.

"It couldn't be that simple could it?" Minerva whispered. "I mean Severus is the only one next to Voldemort and Draco to get under Harry's skin."

"Ladies, this is ridiculous, it has something to do with Potter's father. At least that's what he tells everyone Plus, you don't know if Harry's gay or not." Said Albus

"He is…I'm telling you, he got a thing for the Potions Master."

"I don't believe it."

"You want to make a wager….100 galleons, that not only is Harry's gay, he likes Severus and they going to be a couple."

"Seriously?"

"Damn skippy."

"Deal."

Albus, Minerva, Bill and Alex shook hands and there was spark between them.

"Well let's get this meeting started."

"Oh, don't let Severus ever hear you say that." At that moment Severus returns to the Great Hall.

Many of the staff at Hogwarts where sitting at the Great Hall tables; Severus, Albus, Minerva, Pomfrey, Bill, and Alex was sitting there discussion the new school year. No one mention the previous conversation and bet that was going on. About ten minutes later, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius came through the great dinning doors. Lucius gave everyone that Malfoy 'I'm not in the mood for anyone shit' look and no one said a word.

"Now that we all are here, let's get started shall we." Albus said with a certain twinkle in his eyes. Severus caught it and drops his head. "The matters of the two young men that are here at Hogwarts, Lucius I hoped you understand that Draco needs to stay with Alexandra for a while and that means that he will be transferred into her quarters."

"Yes, I understand. Does that mean he will be resorted into Gryffindor?" Lucius asked as he did a quick glance at Alex.

"Alex dear you might want to answer that."

"No, Draco is a prince of the dark elves and Slytherin is part him as well. The Dark prince will stay where he is comfortable."

"What are you going to do about rivalry between Potter and Draco?

"What do you mean? Once they get use their elven blood, they will become closer and won't have a choice in the matter."

"Explain?"

"By Dark elven blood, Potter and Malfoy are family. They are cousin and realize that their blood will protect each other. Out of the two boys one of them will be dominant and protective in his nature. The other boy will be submissive and searching out for a male that can give them a family and protect them."

"Wouldn't Draco or Harry get confused and would try to be dominant over one another?"

"No, since they are family; they will know the difference since I will be training them to control their aura and glamour. One of them is straight and the other one is unsure."

"I don't think this is going to be simple as you make it sound to be."

"No, I never said it was and I know that it's going take some time; however, time is not on our side. If they think Severus is bad, wait until the get to know me a little bit. I don't believe in house rivals."

"Well, that's coming from typical Gryffindor."

"Can it Lucius, for you information; I was both Gryffindor and Slytherin. You know nothing about me, so you can kiss my ass for all I care."

"This is coming from a woman who neglects her son. Who made the father of her son believed that the woman he married was the mother of his child"

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Malfoy, but whatever rumor that you are believing that is your business, but don't get me involve in your delusions."

"Are you trying to play stupid with me? I know you are Draco's mother and I want to know why you haven't made any contact with your son. Does he mean anything to you?" Lucius sneered at her, he knew that it wasn't her fault; however, she didn't put up a fight either.

In that instant, Alex's eyes began to glow and out of nowhere, a hot gust of wind came into the room and she leap into the air, landed in Mr. Malfoy's lap.

"Don't you dare insult my heritage or my intelligence Mr. Malfoy. You of all people should know about neglect. You sold your soul to the want to be snake boy. You had the audacity to believe that muggleborns are nothing but dirt. Treated my godson like vermin, made my son an idiot like you, and you didn't have the balls to think for yourself."

Albus knew in that instant that another secret was about to come out and there was no way he was going to stop this. He sat back and pops a lemon drop in his mouth and continues to watch the show.

"That bitch of a wife that you married destroyed my life, my family, and my clan. She was reason that my clan was ripped away from me because you. Because I was young, stupid, and felled deep in love you. To save my son, I had to give up you and my son so he wouldn't be your Dark Lord's bitch. The worse betrayal was from you and Severus. I will never forgive and you can go straight hell with him for all I care. I rather let my magic disappear then to have anything to do with you."

Alex ran out of the room before Bill could grab her. Severus looked at Lucius and turned his head. Albus let his tears fall down his cheek. Sirius looked like a deer in the headlights. Remus hid his head behind Sirius and let out a soft growl. Before anyone knew what happen Bill grabbed Lucius by the collar and slam him against the wall.

"Thank you for being an idiot, I won't let you near her. I won't let her be hurt by you again. Because right now you don't deserve her, but I know that she needs you and she loves you. I let you know one thing; I'm going to try my hardiest to make her forget about you. Remember that."

Lucius let tears fall down as he put his face in his hands and cried. Severus went to him and pulls him out the room and everyone else followed.

"Albus, is everything going to be okay?"

"Yes, everything is going to be fine, because dirty laundry is finally getting clean."


	6. Memories and a bottle of firewhiskey

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.

**Title: What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?**

**Author's Speech: **_I am so sorry about being late on this; there's been some question on who's going to be the third in Harry and Severus; which honestly I have been putting a lot of thought to it. So I really don't know, but one does come to mind though. Sorry, that it took so long. I've got a new job and it takes most of my time. Thank you, followers and reviewers for the support and now on with the show._

_Chapter 6: Memories & Friendships._

By the time Bill found Alex, they were in the pit under the bleachers. She was smoking those cigarettes like it was the last thing on earth. Bill couldn't take it no more; he grabbed the cigarette, tossed it to the side and passionately kissed her. Their magic whipped around them like a blanket; their magic strains began to mold together. Bill's magic was warm to the touch with a beautiful red tint to it. He wanted more of what he was feeling. Lucius was being an idiot and he was going to take advantage of the situation. He pulled her to him and put her on his lap, but he felt her resistance.

"Bill, we can't do this. As much as I want to, we can't." Alex whispered as she tried to move off of him.

"Too late sweetheart, I felt our magic bond. No matter what happens you are stuck with me." He said as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Oh Merlin, they are going to kill me when they find out that I'm broke the Wizard Vow." She said mumbled under her breath as she put her forehead on his shoulder. Bill didn't hear her comment.

"Is it me? I mean, we have known each for 2 ½ years and instantly we had not only physically attraction but a magical bond. We feel comfortable around each other, we don't lie to each other and we are each other secret keeper. So what's the problem?"

"I can answer that my dear boy, but I think you need to talk to your parents." Albus said as he stared up at the moon and stroked his beard. "There are some things that need to be explained to you, for you to understand her situation. But it's up to you Mr. Weasley on what you're going to do."

"Damn it Albus, how long have you been standing there?" Alex growled as she tried to get off of him but he kept a tight grip on her waist.

"Long enough to see it was getting hot and heavy and Mr. Weasley telling you he loves you."

"What are you going to do about Lucius, Alex?" Severus said as he sat next to Bill.

"Where in the hell are you all coming from? By the next full moon I should have gray hair from all of you scaring the daylights out of me." Alex said as she turns her back towards Bill and laid back to relax. "What about him?"

"Come on Alex, he's having a rough time right now. He just found out that the woman that he married is not the mother of his children. Finds out that she slept with Max to get pregnant and he has temporarily memory loss. That's a lot to swallow."

"But Severus that does not give him the rights to be a total jackass towards her and say all those mean things." Bill said as he rubbed Alex scalp.

"I understand and I don't condone him for it, but this is Lucius Malfoy. All day he's been like a zombie and he's out for blood. He knows just about everything, he knows about Alex being Draco biological mother, Albus temporarily obliverate him on Abraxas's order. Right now he's in my quarters drinking my best firewhiskey."

"This brings back memories. Hey, Sev do you remember when we use to tell each other our fantasies?" Alex laughed as she looked towards where Albus was standing and noticed he was gone. "Where did that old coot run off to?"

"Who knows? By the way, you still didn't answer my question, why won't you give me a chance?" Bill asked as he turned Alex around so she could face him. "I won't hurt you and do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Deal with your family first, then we can talk about us." Bill pulled Alex down for a passionate kiss, she submitted to him letting his magic and love for her go through her. She looked into his eyes and saw the passion, lust, and love that he had for her. A light whimper escaped from lips when another interruption made itself known.

"Merlin's beard, don't start dry humping each other while I'm still here." Severus snapped as he took a swig of firewhiskey. "I want to keep the whiskey down and my eyes from being violated."

"This is coming from a person who got caught deep throating a certain person."

"Simply you got me mixed up with someone else. Kissing Bill must have absorbed the oxygen in your brain, because I believe your brain capacity matches Longbottoms' intelligence in potion."

"Ouch" Bill said as he snickered and listen to the two go at each other. "Longbottom can't be that bad?"

"Like hell he is, he blows up a cauldron every class. The boy won't even look me in the eye."

"That's because you scare your students shitless. Either that or your voice makes you a walking organism waiting to happen." Alex snapped at him and snatched the firewhiskey and took a swig. "Believe or not, your voice is the key to every women or man's wet dream. Bill will even admit to it. Okay, let's play a game, Bill you will answer these questions with a name that is associated with it, okay? Severus you can join anytime."

"Okay?!"

"Walking sex god….."

"Lucius Malfoy"

"Dominant…?"

"Remus"

"Kinky?"

"Twins"

"Bondage?"

"Charlie."

"Wait, Charlie is into bondage?"

"Yes, keep going….a visual I want to leave hidden, it's nothing bad."

"Bestial?"

"Percy."

"….."

"Wait a bloody hell minute; I was thinking Sirius Black, but your brother….there's so many question I would like to answered,"

"I'm confused, how did you know about this Bill?" Alex mumbled

"Long story, for another day please continue."

"Ummm, Master?"

"Severus"

"Purring?"

"Minerva." Another voice said as the three looked around and saw Remus and Sirius standing there with a grin. "Can we join in?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Remus and Sirius sat next to Severus. "Now that we have more, the way the real game is played is that I say a word and you have named something that is associated with it. If someone calls your bluff, you have to tell the story that associated with that person. Nothing bad or discriminating that may cause a fight, deal?"

"Deal" they all said as the whiskey was passed around."

"Tattoo…" Alex said as started the game off.

"Alex"

"Severus"

"Remus"

"Sirius."

"Lucius"

"Beside the dark mark?"

"Yep. A dragon on his back, it's a thing of beauty."

"Minerva."

"Bill"

"Wait, when did you get a tattoo?" Alex curiosity came into effect. She turned around and looked at him. He gave a mischievous smile and titled his head to the side.

"Six months after meeting you."

"Wait, I have seen you basically naked and have not seen a tattoo on."

"One, you haven't seen me naked fully. Two, maybe on later date; you can do a full body search. Now back to the game…Charlie."

"Twins"

"Ronald Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"No way…my godson"

"They got it the same time that the twins did. Each in a different language, Potter's is Latin, Ron's is Greek and the twins' is Egyptian."

"What does it say?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Let's keep going Sirius it's on you."

"Albus"

"Draco"

"Lucius may not be too happy that."

Everyone snickered and Alex started a new word or phrase.

"Deep."

"Damn you Alex!" Severus said as he gave his evil eye.

"What? I just say deep, I didn't say anything out of the ordinary. Your mind is in the past. Severus, don't blame me."

"Are you remembering something that you have done it but to you don't remember who?" Sirius snickered at he looked at Severus who looked at Remus.

"It never happened."

"Severus, you can't lie about it." Remus mumbled.

"Mooney, do you know something? Alex said but Remus kept looking towards the moon. "Someone says the first word."

"Penetration"

"Dominate"

"Remus"

"Blaise Zabini"

"The Italian boy, whose mother is French?"

"He may look all innocent but he has a dark side to him as well that make him dominant."

"I would do him, if I wasn't interested in two other men. Lucius is dominant." Alex said as she turned towards Bill.

"Oliver Wood."

"How would you know that Bill?"

"Charlie!"

"Anal"

"Percy"

"Wait, I'm getting a disturbing image here."

"With what?"

"Centaur"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I thought they were asexual?"

"I really didn't ask for details, all I know is dark forest and centaur."

"This game is not going anywhere and getting disturbing…. So Severus really don't remember 3rd floor abandon room where fluffy is?" Alex changed the subject and the game was over. Everyone was just buzzing from the firewhiskey.

"OMG! How could I forget that?

"Lily and I couldn't believe that even happen. You two would have made a good couple."

"I know but he is the reason that my secret came out."

"He wasn't the one who told it, idiot."

"But he told me that he told them."

"You should have known that he was lying to protect his friends."

"He didn't have to let them torment me like they did. I would have given him everything and then some. I would not join you-know-who if he would have stayed with me."

"Do you still love him?"

"Who are you talking about?" Bill stated as he looked at Severus and Alex. Alex looked at him and shook her head no and she gave look to let him know that she would let him know later.

"A little bit. But he can never forgive me for what I have done. Bloody hell, I sold my soul to the devil and gave up on the little friendship that I had."

"But for the past 16 years, you have been making it up by putting your life in danger. Now, you deserve to be happy. It may not be with him, but I'm sure the next person will make you just as happy and loved."

"I hope you are right about that." Severus said as he began to lie on the back in the grass, when he found his head on someone's lap. He looked up and found it was Sirius.

"Don't freak out, just relax and be among friends, lovers, and the unknown." Sirius stated as he took a swig of firewhiskey. "Please tell me you have another bottle, you should go into a business."

In that instant, another bottle of whiskey was passed around.

"Everyone, who did you have a crush on and why?" Alex asked as she smiled at Severus and Sirius.

"Severus." Everyone said but Bill, Alex, and Severus; whose eyes were big and round from shock

"You shouldn't be surprise; it's the voice and the swag you have." Alex said as she got up and straightens her legs. Bill did the same thing and turned towards Alex. He took her by the waist and pulls her towards him. He kissed her again passionately that it made her knees buckled. He smiled at everyone as they made cat noises.

"I didn't know that you had it in you, Bill that was very Slytherin of you." Severus said as he got up as well.

"Well, the hat did almost put me in Slytherin but I was too afraid to be in there so Gryffindor was the next bet, even though I am the rebel and Charlie is the black sheep in the family."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked

"I'm going to make a surprise home visit. I haven't even told them I was here." He said as he bent down and kissed her again. "I love you and you don't have to say it yet but I just want you to know."

Bill began to walk away when Remus and Sirius chase behind him to catch up. It was just Severus and Alex sat on the grass.

"This is going to be an interesting school year."

"But it will be worth as long I got you by my side now."

Alex and Severus hug and watched the moonlight and didn't notice the other shadow watching from afar.


	7. Charlie, Dragons, Lucius oh my

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.

**Title: What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?**

**Author's Speech: **_I am so sorry about being late on this. Works makes me tired; I try to put something up one a once a week. Sorry about the mechanics, I don't have a beta so I'm doing the best I can. Thank you, followers and reviewers for the support and now on with the show._

_Chapter 7: Charlie and Prejudice can be so cruel oh my._

Bill Weasley walked into his home. Everything still looked the same after all those years he was gone. He looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and noticed that his mom, dad, Ron, Percy, and Ginny were not there. What was more than a shock that Charlie was home?

"Charlie!" Bill yelled as he went into the living room and sat on the couch. Charlie came running from the back of the house when he saw Bill sitting there on the couch with his legs crossed. Charlie was the dragon tamer in the family and spent most of his time in Romania. He looked at Charlie and noticed that he cut his hair short, added black highlights in his hair, and got his ears pierced twice on the right ear. One on the main lobe, the earring had a dragon earring with an attached chain that connected to the other earring that was pierced through the cartilage on top of the ear. He was wearing a red fishnet shirt that if you look closely that Bill could see the nipple piercing and the tattoo of a dragon wrapped around the belly button. That wasn't all; he had on black hip huggers' leather pants that fit him perfectly. "How does everyone like your new look?"

"Well, mom cried for two days, the twins bought me a chain belt and chokers and said go get him, Ginny's nose started to bleed, Ron and Percy just shrugged, and the only thing Dad said was nice tattoo." Charlie said as he flopped next to Bill.

"How's everything going in Romania at the Dragon Sanctuary?"

"Seven dragons have appeared out of nowhere. These are not ordinary dragons; these are royalty dragons for the elemental darks elves. They are intelligent and beautiful dragons. Only two of them speak to humans telepathically and they only speak to me."

"Wait a minute…Dragons' can't talk ….explain before mom and dad come home. Last time I check, Voldemort had taken over the dragons and using them against us."

"These dragons are not from the wizard world, but they are from the elves' realm. Kieran, the prince of the dragons stated that they only have alliance with the princess of the dark elemental elves. Ilona, the princess of the dragons and the sister of Kieran stated that they are not coming to the aid of the wizarding world but to their princess and future queen of their realm. Question, when were you going to tell me that the hottie that you got the hots for is a princess of the dark elves?"

"I only found out 3 days ago, not only that but there is a big secret that is rocking Hogwarts and mom and dad is being keeping a secret from me for ten years."

"Get out, I know right... it was weird because Kieran told us that the Weasleys' generation has always been involved with dragons and dark elves because of the Gryffindors blood that runs through our veins. I was always wondering why dad never freaked when I told them that I was going dragon tamer and mom did. That's when I found out a couple things about Dad and you."

"That would be what exactly?"

"There was another dark elf that was an Evans and Dad was supposed to get involve with her. Even though she was not wizard, she still dark elven blood in her; however, she married a muggle instead. It was said Mr. Weasley didn't want Dad to get involved with a muggle, so Dad married mom instead."

"The only Evans that is left that I could think of right now is Harry's aunt Petunia Evans Dursley."

"That's not all, Ilona told me that since that didn't happen that first born of a Weasley will be mated to the princess; however, he will have to share here with another man of her choice."

"I understand that much, since Alex got involved with Malfoy while at Hogwarts, mom and dad didn't know about their relationship and since I wasn't of age yet, she couldn't come for me. Dad and the Malfoys are at war with each other, dad wasn't going to let me get involve with the Malfoys. But I don't remember anything about her; I met her two and a half years ago."

"But that were the problem lies, I remember Lily, Potter, Sirius and her coming to see you. In that instant she knew then that you was her other third, but what amazed me and the others was that you got up and kissed her on the hand and said my wife. Everyone in that room felt the magic. You said to her that you and Malfoy would make her happy. Mom told everyone to get out after that. She said that you will not get involved with a Malfoy. That when later on that night, mom called Dumbledore and asks you to obliverated and made him swear on Wizard's Vow not to reveal this secret. The only problem with that was no one realized I was there."

"What did he say about this?"

"He wasn't too happy about that Dumbledore, but what pissed him off was that he didn't know that Arthur didn't do the approval. The funny thing about this you and her both was already bonded since the first time you touch her hand kissed it."

"Is that why you never brought anyone home...Hold on a sec, they obliverated me?"

"No, not Dad, mom."

"What did mom do…."

"…that got our big brother Billkins mad?"

"Hey twins haven't seen you since the tattoo incident." Bill smiled as he tried to diffuse the conversation.

"We're doing fine…"

"Seems like there a big secret…."

"Going around."

"Bill you're home?" Ginny said as she walked through the kitchen door, gave him a hug and ran upstairs. Ron came inside as well and saw the look in Bill's eyes that he wasn't there for a visit,

"Hey big bro, take easy on them okay?" Ron said as he followed upstairs and stayed.

"Bill, my dear boy what brings you home so early." Molly said as she came through the door with Arthur behind her. "It's good to see you. When did you get here?"

"I got here 4 days ago, when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy went through their inheritance."

"You just now are coming to see us. What was so important that you could not see us earlier?"

"Dumbledore had called my partner back to help them through their inheritance. Harry is a dark elemental elf prince and so is Draco Malfoy." Bill watches his mom go real stiff for a brief second and continued cooking on the stove."

"So that's why Ron hasn't heard from Harry this week. I hope everything is okay with him. That poor boy has been through much. I still don't see what this is has to do with you."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, my partner of two and a half years in Egypt is a dark elemental princess." The twins transfigured a bowl of popcorn and passed it to Charlie who was sitting on the bottom of the steps. Bill gave all three of them a stern stare that meant for them to be quiet and don't say a word. "A lot has happen since I've been home, like finding out that the woman I care about deeply is Draco Malfoy's biological mother, sixteen years ago, my bond-mate came to visit with me and she brought a certain Malfoy with her, who at the time was her other 1/3 bond-mate was Malfoy. Then I get a little story from unknown sources, that Weasley first born would be married to the princess of dark elves. Finally, I found out that my own mother had me obliverated so I don't get involved with a woman who is my bond-mate because she is also bonded and the mother of a certain Malfoy!" Bill was yelling at the last part, we wanted to get the truth out of her. Arthur was standing there shell shocked and couldn't think anything to say.

"Is that true Molly?" Arthur whispered as his magic began to come alive and whipped around like a tornado. Bill has never known for his father to get angry like this. "I asked you a question?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Molly this is not the best time to lie to me. You know I love you and gave up my culture for you. Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with Lady Selena and my son being obliverated."

"I had to do what was best for my sons."

"You obliverated Bill because you didn't want him with Lady Selena and Lucius could you please tell me why? I told you about the history between the Malfoy, Weasley and the Evans."

"Father, what history is this about the Malfoys, Evans, and us?"

"The Weasleys and Malfoys use to get along as pureblood, but according to our 2 generation grandfather who stated that we are the protectors for the dark elven women. The Malfoys have Veela blood in their bloodline. The males in that family are attracted to the females to the Evans' women or male depending on the individual preference. We are dragon tamers; we protect and take care of the dragons. That's why I didn't get angry about Charlie when he said he wanted to be with the dragons in Romania. But there is something that you said, 'I had to do what is best for my sons' what else have you done?"

"I made her do Wizard Vow that she can't get involved with my son. No one in her family can get involved with a Weasley."

"You knew…" Bill said as his eyes got very wide and felt his father magic start making things shake in the house. "You knew she was pregnant with Draco, sixteen years ago."

"Bill, what are you getting at?" Arthur said as he was trying to keep calm."

"Draco is a dark elven prince and a Veela, which means that his 1/3 is a Weasley, first born, and submissive. Since I belong to his mother, it skips me and goes to…."

"Charlie…"

"Charlie would be a protector and bond-mate to Draco."

"But I'm not submissive." Charlie whispered as he thought about the young blond wizard. He wouldn't mind tasting a piece of that.

"No, but you can be both submissive and dominant though. Mom, I want my memories of her back."

"I can't."

"Why won't you give him his memories?" Arthur yelled as he started pacing back and forth trying to calm down.

"The reason I can't give him his memories is because Lucius has memories."

"We are going to have a serious talk about what you have done, Molly. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Bill has some of Lucius memories."

"Are you telling me that you did a memory swipe with a temporary memory lost?"

"They told me that Lucius' memories will return after Draco's inheritance."

"Who are they?"

"Abraxas Malfoy and Dumbledore."

"Are you telling me that the feelings I have for her is not mine but Lucius?" Bill said as he stumbled towards the back door on the Borrow. "

"Bill, you need to calm down. You met her two years before it was time for the spell to tamper off, so your feelings are natural and real. Is there any good news?"

"Seven new dragons have arrived in Romania and they are heading their way here." Charlie said as Bill sat back on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"What! Why? Do we need to tell Dumbledore?"

"No, they said they only serve the princess of the dark elemental elves."

"Did they give you their names?"

"Yes they did, Gaia the Earth, Gaothaire "Gao" the Wind, Cyrena the Water, Aidan and Keegan the Fire twins, Ilona the Light princess dragon and Kieran the Dark prince dragon."

"The royal dragons are here?!" Arthur gasped as he sat done at the kitchen table. Molly was still cooking dinner for Bill mumbling about that she only did what's best for her sons. A tear was falling quietly as she stirs the soup. "For Kieran and Ilona to come all the way here means that there is trouble in their world."

"They haven't said anything about their world. All they told me is to come here to tell the princess that they are on their way. I don't know about that Kieran though, he seems a little bit…."

"Edgy?"

"More like over protective…Ilona seems to have that monarchy and arrogance about her that reminds me of someone."

"Could they represent the people around us personality?" Arthur stated as he started eating his dinner; Molly sat next to Bill and reached for his hand but he moved it away from. "Molly, give him some time."

Molly went upstairs to get the other children as Charlie and the twins sat at the table. Bill got up from the table and said goodbye to everyone.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts and get ready for the students tomorrow, since I'm going be teaching Curse Breaking to the 6th and 7th years. I will relay the message for you Charlie."

He took out the port key to Hogwarts and disappeared. He found himself at the 'Moonlight lake' that was near the forbidden forest when he bumped into Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't ready to deal with him at the moment; however, he noticed that Lucius was walking in a daze.

"Don't think you won Mr. Weasley, I may not remember now but do I understand a little why I had my first two children with her. I understand why you are in love with her. I will not let her slip past me through my fingers. I will protect my son; I will protect her, my family, and even you."

"Why would a Malfoy protect a Weasley?" Bill whispered as he walked backwards until a tree top him in his tracks and Lucius continued walking towards him trapping him at the tree.

"I may not remember much about her, but I do remember something about you Mr. Weasley."

"And what would that be?" Bill had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm the first man you kiss and will be the last." Lucius slipped his hand on the back of Bill's neck and kissed him. Bill's eyes were wide open in shock. Lucius nipped Bill's bottom lip to make him gasp and slipped his tongue right in. The spark between was powerful and intense, Bill could do anything but go with it. The battle of dominance was easily won by Lucius and with a smirk on his face; he pulled away from Bill. "I know that the memories I have is not mine they are yours and you have mine, but sooner or later Mr. Weasley, we are going to have a talk; however, I need to clean up a mess that has been made. I will see you tomorrow Professor Weasley."

Lucius walked away going towards castle, Bill slide down the tree bark touching his lips. Harry walks out from the shadows with a stun look on his face.

"Dude, really? Lucius Malfoy?"

"…."


	8. Lucius Malfoy and Alex Evans

Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.

**Author's Speech: Okay my followers I'm having a little trouble with Draco's tri-relationship. I hope you all understand that Charlie will be with Draco; however, I don't know who else I can put in the relationship with Draco without it being incest. I was thinking putting Hermione with Charlie and Draco but I don't want to make Ron out to be a bad guy either, unless I can put him with Pansy Parkinson. I'm having trouble of figuring out how to bring in Blaise Zabini into Harry's life. I don't know what to do but I hoping that my followers and reviewers have some suggestions. Now on with the story….. Thanks**

_Chapter 8: The Lucius and Alex_

"Good evening, 1st years and returning students. I have a few announcements I need to make." Albus stated at the beginning of dinner and sorting ceremony. There was whispering all around the Great Hall and there was tension in the air. "Silence, first I wanted to let you know that there will be another house made in Hogwarts. This is for the eleven elite students who have the potential to protect the students of Hogwarts and they will be trained to protect Hogwarts and its students. Also, we have five new professors with one old professor. They will also be the teachers for the new house plus one of our original staff members. I'm going to let the professor's introduce themselves."

"For those who don't know me, I am Professor Remus Lupin. I will be teaching 4TH and 5th years in DADA." He said as he sat back down at the head table.

"I'm Professor Sirius Black. I will be teaching 1st, 2nd and 3rd years in DADA." He said as he followed Remus lead.

"My name is Professor Bill Weasley, and I'm will be teaching Alchemy and Curse Breaking for the 6th and 7th years and I'm also one of the Elite teachers of the new house." He said as he sat back down next to Alex.

"I'm Professor Lucius Malfoy, and I will be teaching Ancient Runes and Advance Dark Arts for 6th and 7th years and also one of the elite teachers of the new house."

"I'm Professor Alexandra Evans, and I will be teaching advance Ancient Runes, Alchemy, and DADA for the 6th and 7th year's students and the elite students."

Headmaster stood back up and began talking about the beginning of the school year and Voldemort. He wanted to make sure that the students knew that they were safe there.

"After everyone gets done eating Professor Evans will announce the eleven students that will learn under the new house. Professor Evans will be the Head of that House. So she will be able to take points away of all houses, give detention and expel any students that she feels that is a nuisance to Hogwarts. These are dark times and we don't have time for foolish, and now let's eat."

"Merlin balls, this robe are aggravating me. I hate wearing robes." Alex mumbled under her breath. Bill started to snicker and Severus just shook his head.

"Have you decided who is going to be in your house?"

"Yep sure have. With the information that you told me, you won't be surprise at least 8 out of 11 of them."

"How did you decide who is going to be in your house that quickly?

"Well I just stretch my magic and see who responded to my magic or felt it."

"How are you going to deal with Draco and the golden trio?" Bill asked as he stuffs his face with mash potatoes.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a lot of hatred between them. Hell, there's too much bad blood between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Severus likes to favors his Slytherins and Lucius probably will too."

"Well, that's why I'm head of this house, because it will be the melting pot of Hogwarts. I don't believe in favoritism. I can't stand it. Draco and the golden trio need to get their act together or I will make their lives here a living hell. Ask Severus, I wasn't called the Phantom prankster for nothing. I can be just as mean and grumpy as the potion master."

"Professor Evans, could you please come to the stand and announce the students who will be put into your house." Headmaster said as his twinkle in eyes was shining bright and that promise meant that he was up to something. He moved away from the stand and Alex was at the podium.

"When you hear your names please stand and do not leave this room after everything is said and done."

The Great Hall was silent and waiting for anticipation on who was going to be called.

"Neville Longbottom." She said as she began to call the names she wanted in the house. She watches as Neville stood up in shock and she knew that he had questions, but all questions would have to wait. She watched as she began to call more names.

"Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, George and Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter." All the other students left the Great Hall and went to the dorm rooms. They waited for every student left and some of the staff to leave to begin the meeting and the questions.

"Why me?" Neville whispered as he looked at Alex and Harry went to him and gave him a hug.

"The reason I chose you Mr. Longbottom is because you have the potential to become a healer. Your strengths are herbology. When it comes to plants, you are the best that we got and we are going to exploit that strength by adding potions and alchemy."

"He's a blubbering idiot when it comes to potions." Draco laughed and then went for his wand. By the time Alex could say anything the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their wands at each other throats.

"What in the blue hell do you all think you are doing?" Alex said with a hissing sound that made everyone in that room skin crawl. With one snap of her fingers, all the wands were in her hand.

"Bloody hell, she took our wands without saying anything" Ron awed as he stared at his brother who came to stand next to him.

"I will not stand this ferret making fun of my friends, when he is the reason for someone being terrible in potions." Harry hissed as he tried to get his temper under control.

"I really don't give a flying fuck of what the reason is Mr. Potter, you don't pull out your wand on your classmates. I could have handle Mr. Malfoy, besides there are other professors who could have dealt with this situation." She said as she stood toe to toe to Harry.

"Professor, do you honestly believe that these two Slytherins are going to be fair? I think not."

"Mr. Potter clean out your ears, I'm the head of this house. I can take points from anyone and everyone however, it does not excuse the fact that you are being disrespectable toward your professors and fellow students."

"But…."

"No but Mr. Potter, whatever happen in the past is now history. You will have detention with Mr. Malfoy and I in one week."

"What the hell? I didn't do anything." Yelled Draco as he jumped out of his seat and started walking towards Alex.

"I hope Mr. Malfoy that you are not going to walk up to me to intimidate me or somehow change my mind because that's not going to happen. "

"I wanted to know why I have detention."

"Because Mr. Malfoy, no one asked for your snide remarks and to be honest with you, your snide remarks are not worth the shit that comes out of you."

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I can talk to you like however I choose to Mr. Malfoy. Until you ass stops sitting your brain or you grow some ball and grow up then maybe I will give a little rat turd of respect that you deserve."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I do know that you ride on your father's and uncle's coat tails. You need to stand on your own feet and be a Malfoy and not a coward." Alex walked away from everyone and snaps her fingers to return the wands to its rightful owners. "I have placed you in dorms with your opposites but you help each other's strength and weakness. Let me use my first selection as an example: Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini."

"You can't be kidding me, Harry with a Slytherin." Ron blurted out without realizing the statement that he made.

"Mr. Weasley, didn't I tell you things are changing. I don't appreciate the disrespect and I will not tolerate it, detention for you as well in one week with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." Bill called his brother an idiot and kept looking forward. "Harry is strong in DADA and weak in Potions and Blaise is the opposite. Now Professor Snape would you please introduce the other pairings of the house."

"Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson, the twins stay together, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom and Charlie Weasley."

"I understand that you don't want to be with a Gryffindor or Slytherin but that don't matter anymore now that you are in the House of Dragons. Your teachers will be Professor Snape, Professor Malfoy, Professor Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and I, Professor Evans. Professor Weasley is giving you envelopes with your schedule inside and with that said gets you all some rest and you are dismissed."

Alex watched all the students leave the Great Hall and the door shut behind them.

"What in the bloody hell was all that about?" Alex yelled as she tried to get out of the robe. "I knew that the rivalries were huge but nothing like I saw today. The founders would have been pissed off if they saw that."

"Get used to it; Draco and Harry don't like each other." Severus said as he loosens the buttons on his robes.

"But they are going have to get over that since they are…."

"I know and when Ron finds out about the two of them, it might put a damper on their friendship."

"I know noticed something else as well."

"And that would be …."

"Blaise Zabini didn't pull out his wand like Pansy did; he kept looking at Harry."

"Don't look into it too much, Blaise is more neutral and likes staying out of trouble."

"Well I'm tired and going to bed, I will see you all in the morning."

No one didn't notice that Lucius already slipped out of the Great Dining Hall. Alex walked towards the staircase when she saw Lucius Malfoy standing by the painting to get into her room.

"What is it that you want Lucius?" Alex whispered as she just stood there looking through his gray eyes. She remembers how she uses to let herself fall into the depths of those gray eyes. But now things have changed how he has changed.

"I just want to have a conversation with you, please."

"About what exactly, Lucius? You want talk about how you disrespect me front of everyone. You are not the only victim in this mess. I have a sixteen year old son who believed that the woman who has been taking care of him is not his mother, or the fact that you betrayed me by serving your master or dark lord, whoever you serve."

"He is not my master and he never was. I have no master. I am a spy for the light. I will do anything to protect my mates and my family."

"Really Lucius? You think that this is all you need to do is change sides and I'm going to be okay with it? Get a life Lucius."

"Please let's not have this conversation out here. Your boyfriend Bill should be on his way here and I want to talk to you without any interruptions."

"Fine," Alex rolled her eyes at Lucius and started to speak to the painting that had a dragon on it. "Astra inclinant, sed non obligant" she said as she began to walk into her private area. Her common area was black, white, and gold. The couch by the fireplace was black with white and gold pillows. Black and white marble fireplace with a gold and black dragon as a centerpiece. Lucius had to admit that the woman had spectacular taste. He saw a picture of her and Bill, he could see the happiness that was there but there was something missing about her smile, and he could see that Bill felt or read it too.

"I noticed that you speak Latin… if I'm not mistaken you said the stars incline us, they do not bind us. Do you believe that?" Lucius said as he continued to look around the common room.

"I believe in many things, please have a seat; would like some tea or something stronger?"

"Tea please, first I must deliver this to you, it's from my father and he wanted you to have it when the time has come." Alex handed him a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. Lucius set a letter on the table and looked at her. He realized what Bill realized which was that Alex was a powerful and breathtaking woman. He felt himself come to life when moans when sipping her coffee. Lucius cleared his throat and cross his legs and relaxed just a little. He felt the warm tea settle in his stomach and to him it felt like comfort and peace.

"What is it about?" she said as she brought Lucius's mind back to present situation.

"I don't know I didn't open it. I didn't even open mine yet."

"I'll read it later, what is it you want to talk me about? I'm tired and it's getting late."

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. I was angry and I needed someone to take it out on. You are the mother of my children and were going to be the Lady Malfoy." 'You will become mine again' Lucius thought to himself. "I just wanted to know why I wasn't given a chance to make the decision on my own life."

"Lucius, I wasn't given a chance to tell you. When Narcissa found out that I was pregnant, she went to tell Sirius Black and told him that I was pregnant with his child. Until this day, he believes that I loss his first child." Alex was trying to keep the tears at bay. "The only people believed that I wasn't cheating on you was Remus and Lily. By the time the truth came out, you and Narcissa was already married. Your father already had altered your memory of me."

"You could have still come to me."

"No I couldn't, I was distraught about losing my little…."

"Our little girl who was named after me right?"

"Yes, your father was beside himself when he found out the truth when she and Draco were born." Somehow Lucius made his way to the couch. "He told me that he will take care of me but I told him I don't want to be bothered to him and his family. Plus, my culture stated that I had to leave Draco with you until his inheritance and since you were married I lose all my parental rights until his inheritance."

"You could have stayed here and convince me of what's going on." Lucius pleaded

"Would you believe me?"

"I'm not an idiot, magic strains gives everything away even with blood adoption. When I wanted to do a test, which would have been the first thing I would have done."

"When Lady Iris came to me and told me that it was time for my training, she gave me a choice in staying here with you and fight or become stronger. I decide to go with her because I felt that you were already gone."

"I'm going to tell you what I told Mr. Weasley, don't think you are safe with him. I will protect what's mine that includes Mr. Weasley, you, and Draco."

"I'm not a possession Mr. Malfoy; you need to worry about your son and your wife."

"A little birdy me that my marriage is nothing more than a contract for Narcissa to get pregnant. She will be out of my life because one she lied to me for sixteen years and second she slept with my twin brother to get pregnant."

"Your point is what exactly?" Alex found herself lying flat on the couch as Lucius slowly on his hands and knees crawled towards her until he was right on top of her.

"My point is what has been taken from me, I will get it back. There will be no one who will or can stop me."

In that instant, Lucius's lips was on her lips. The magic between them whipped around the room. Lucius did a dominate growl from his Veela side. Alex moans loudly as the magic course through her body. She felt the magic bond between Lucius and knew in that instant that he was still her Slytherin and Bill was her Gryffindor. Lucius moved to her side of her neck, licked it twice, and bit down on it sucking hard until it left a mark.

"Lucius, you need to stop, you are still married and I will not be a mistress." Alex said breathlessly, she tried to push him off and yet she heard a little growl.

"I found my mate and you will be mine, Lena. _**cras amet qui nunquam amavit; quique amavit, cras amet."**_ (_May he love tomorrow who has never loved before; And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well _) He whispered as grind his hips as whispered in Latin. Alex looked into his eyes and noticed his eyes was glowing a light gray.

"Haud facile capieris amor." She said as he raised himself off of her and stood up to leave. (_Thou shall not fall in love so easily.)_

"Si possem sanior essem. Sed trahit invitam nova vis; aliudque Cupido, Mens aliud."(_If it were in my power, I would be wiser; but a newly felt power carries me off in spite of myself; love leads me one way, my understanding another._ - Ovid [Publius Ovidius Naso]) He said he walked passed Severus and Bill, who saw Lucius eyes in a daze. Lucius didn't even knowledge them walking past him.

"He got to you too." Bill said as he walked through the door and sat next to her. Alex was still in a daze and not knowing what to do. He walked towards her on the couch while Severus made himself scarce. He touched her lips and saw that they bruised. He kissed them gently and held her in his arms.

"We need to watch out for him." She said to Bill

"Why?"

"He's remembering."

"How do you know?"

"Because he called me a name that I haven't heard in sixteen years."

"What name would that be?"

"Lena…"


	9. Been so longAuthor's notes

I haven't forget about the story...I'm still writing as we speak, however, I working and taking care of my family...but don't worry the story will continue so please bare with me a little more. Give me some suggestions, I would love to hear them. Until next time.


End file.
